Hook and flower
by pinkfluffyunicorns3.3
Summary: When Harry Hook arrives in Auradon Adara Gothel is torn between two guys, her current boyfriend and her past boyfriend. Which will she choose?
1. chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters in this story besides Adara.**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **Isle of the lost, 4 months ago**

Adara walked towards the ship casually. She was one of the 3 most feared pirates on the isle. The other two were Uma, her Captain, and Harry, the first mate.

 _Speaking of Harry..._ she thought as he emerged from a crowd of villagers.

She noticed his hook wasn't on in his hand. It was in one of his belt loops. She brushed past him, ignoring the light purr that escaped his lips. Adara walked onto the ship deck and towards her cabin but was soon stopped by Gil.

"Hey Ada! Have you seen Harry?" he asked.

If it would have been anyone esle, she would have lied but it was Gil and he was a blithering idiot anyway.

"Yeah he was headed for the fish and chip shop." she answered.

As soon as Gil was gone she entered her room. She opened her black cropped leather jacket and pulled out a polished silver hook. The best thing she had stolen all week.

 **Later that day**

Adara had returned home and was just settling in when she heard a thud. She scanned her room just in time to see and pebble bounce off her window. She rushed over and opened it, looking over the ledge. She saw Harry glaring up at her. Adara swang her legs over the ledge and climbed down to the ground. She stood in front of Harry her hands behind her back looking innocently up at him.

"I believe yes have something that belongs to me." said Harry scowling down at her.

She raised her eyebrows at him and smirked. He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Flattering but I don't think that's what you came here for." said Adara after the kiss was over.

From behind her she took Harry's hook and tossed it too him. He caught it with ease.

"Ok maybe I did come for that." he said with a chuckle. "But can't a boy stop by to see his dazzling girlfriend?"

"Not on the isle." She answered, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

She then turned on her heel and climbed back up her house. She sent Harry a wicked grin before slipping back inside.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **Auradon, present day**

Adara fingered her red hair nervously as the limo pulled up in front of the school. She had been at Auradon prep for 4 months and she still count get used to all the prince and princess stuff. She had been chosen to give the new kids from the isle a tour of Auradon prep because she understood what it was like to transfer from the isle to Auradon. Her, Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie, were all part of the "welcoming committee". The other part was Chad, her boyfriend, Lonnie, Jay's girlfriend, Jane, Carlos's girlfriend, Ben and Doug, Mal and Evie's boyfriends.

The first person to get out of the limo was Gil. He went around and shook everyone's hands and when he got to me, he hugged me tightly. I shook him off and said welcome then moved on. The second person to get out of the limo was Dizzy. She hugged Evie, Mal, Me, Carlos, and Jay then shook everyone else's hands.

The last person to get out of the limo made her heart stop beating and her breathing harsh. Harry Hook shook everyone's hands but stopped when he reached her.

"Hi Harry." said Adara, flatly.

"What happened to ya?" he asked looking her up and down.

She wore a red dress, with a black cropped leather jacket with jewels and studs, on her feet she wore black and gold wedge sneakers, and her hair flowed in looses curls past her shoulders her red ends reached about 5 inches above her waist line.

Chad held her hand as her heart beat sped up. Noticing this Harry turned to Chad whom he hadn't shaken hands with yet.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"This is Chad. He's my... boyfriend." she was hesitant to say the last because of what had happened between her and Harry back on the isle.

"Oh really now. So ye just forgot about-"

"We'll talk later. By later I mean soon, but later." she inerupted, not wanting anyone to know of her previous affairs with the old first mate.

The daughter of Mother Gothel looked up at Harry still holding hands with Chad who had taken a step closer to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Adara woke up the next morning realizing her alarm hadn't gone off. She turned to her clock and almost screamed.

 _7:15!!?!?!_ She thought in a panic. _I'm gonna be late!!_

She got out of bed and ran to her walk in closet. She picked out a red tank top with big red gems that lined the strap that went around her neck, a pair of gold leather pants, and gold heels. She took her hair out of its bun and it fell in loose curls over her shoulders. She pulled two sections of hair from the sides of her head back and fastened them with the gold flower clip that represented the family crest, or represented the flower her mom had used to stay young before Rapunzel came along.

She quickly glanced at her reflection in the mirror then rushed down to the breakfast hall.

Once she had her food she joined her friends at there table outside. Gil was stuffing food in his mouth while Evie was trying to do Mal's makeup, Doug, Ben, Chad, Jay and Carlos were in deep conversation with each other, while Lonnie and Jane were giggling and whispering. She took a seat next to Evie who turned to her.

"Finally someone who appreciates my makeup tips." she said lifting a blush brush to her face.

This was the daily routine, were Evie does Adara's daily makeup for her. Saves time. Gil turned to Adara.

"So Ada. What did Harry need to talk to you about last night?" he asked.

The whole table fell silent and everyone turned to Adara. She looked at everyone totally confused.

"What?" was all she could muster.

"He got up in the middle of the night and got dressed. When I asked him where he was going he said he was going to talk to you and he'd be back in a couple minutes. So I went back to sleep and when I woke up again, I realized he had never come back."

"So you think I know where he is?" asked Adara, a bored expression on her face.

She rested her head in her hand and picked up her fork.

"Look Harry didn't come to my room last night. Jane you should know, your my roommate!!"

"It's true. Harry didn't come to our room last night." said Jane.

"Well if he didn't then where could he be?" asked Carlos looking around the table.

"We should split up and look for him." Mal suggested. "You two knew him the longest and the best so where are the most likely places he would go?"

"To the sea!" suggested Gil.

"Gil he might have gone to the sea but he wouldn't stay there overnight." reasoned Adara.

"Ok let's just split up and search. We'll meet back here at noon." suggested Evie.

"Sounds ok to me." said Chad. "I'll go with Ada."

Adara pulled him aside as the group despersed.

"Chad I appreciate it but I can handle myself. I've known Harry for years, I'll be fine."

Adara noticed that Jay and Carlos had wondered off together leaving Lonnie and Jane alone.

"Go with Lonnie and Jane, be there might in shining armor, not mine."

"Ugh ok. Just be careful."

"I will."

And without a second glance, Adara wondered if into the woods.

 **That concludes chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
